


Let's Play Twister!

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I haven't written anything with kissing in a while so I hope it turned out well! uwu</p></blockquote>





	Let's Play Twister!

This had been going on for hours. It had gotten very hot in a short amount of time, Rei was glad he had taken off his jacket to start with. He never imagined he would be close to Nagisa this way.

Rei could feel his heart beating faster than normal, its pace was erratic. He could only imagine how Nagisa was feeling.

When Nagisa had come over earlier Rei never thought the day would progress to this.

"Nagisa are you alright? We can stop if you’d like."

Rei looked at the blonde haired boy, his hair was messier than usual, and Rei was sure that the blush on his face wouldn’t be fading any time soon.

"Rei we can’t stop now! We haven’t finished yet!" Nagisa groaned, his outstretched hand brushed against Rei’s chest.

Rei could feel the butterflies try to break out of his stomach. Surely his heart was now beating loud enough for Nagisa to hear, none the less he pressed forward.

His chest was now lined up with Nagisas, their legs had tangled together. Rei could feel his glasses slipping down his nose. He wished he would have taken them off sooner, but it was too late for that now.

Rei pushed himself forward with shaking arms, he was to embarrassed to look at Nagisa anymore. The blonde boy leaned forward, Rei could feel the warmth radiating between them, his heart skipped a beat.

"Just a little more!~"

Nagisa wrapped his arm around Rei’s waist, and exchanged a triumphant smile with the boy. But Rei couldn’t hold on any longer. His arms and legs felt like lead, and the heat had made him sleepy.

Rei’s legs gave out, tangled together with Nagisas, the two fell over onto the ground.

Rei let out a heavy sigh, his chest rising and falling in sync with Nagisas.

"I WIN!"

Rei looked over at the boy laying next to him and smiled. He had come over early the morning and insisted on playing a game of Twister. Rei had, of course, refused, something so childish was hardly considered beautiful.

But he couldn’t say no to Nagisa. And after quick consideration Rei had come to realize it was a chance to get closer to him.

Rei felt the butterflies well up again, and cleared his throat. With his nearly dead arms he pushed himself up, and stayed sitting on the Twister mat.

Nagisa looked up at him, a smile still danced on his face.

"Rei, do you want to play another round?"

Nagisa pushed himself into a sitting position and scooted closer to Rei. He could hear Rei’s heart still beating fast, a blush snuck its way across his face. He had hoped that twister would make him braver, but the knots in his stomach were telling a different story.

"Rei?"

Nagisa reached his hand out, his fingertips brushed against Rei’s face as he pushed up the boy’s glasses. Rei’s face flushed in an instant, the butterflies were worse than ever, Rei grabbed Nagisa’s hands and held them in his own.

He shifted his weight, Nagisa’s hands still in his own. Nagisa felt his heart skip a beat, he entwined his fingers with Rei’s.

Rei was sure his heart was going to burst. he was no longer thinking clearly. He couldn’t think clearly. He leaned forward, he knew that if he kept going, things between him and Nagisa would change.

Nagisa couldn’t wait any longer, if he did he was sure to burst, he pulled Rei closer, until finally their lips touched.

It was like fireworks. Nagisa could feel the heat from Rei’s face, he could feel Rei’s heart pounding away with every passing second.

Rei didn’t know what to do with himself. He had wanted this to happen, for a long time, but now that it had he wasn’t sure what to do next.

Nagisa used his free hand and pulled Rei closer, he traced Rei’s jawline with his fingers. Breaking apart to trail kisses down Rei’s neck. His heart was deafening at this point, and both boys were breathless.

"Nagisa.. I.. I’m really glad we played twister."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I haven't written anything with kissing in a while so I hope it turned out well! uwu


End file.
